Kingdom Hearts: Key to a Heart of Darkness
by KHIIISorA
Summary: Ren was the child out of time lost to the Darkness at a young age only to find himself now fifty years into the future and thrown into the conflict of a Keyblade War. Join him as he ventures through my adaptation of the Kingdom Hearts franchise as he travels to other worlds with familiar faces and a few new ones as he helps the heroes of Kingdom Hearts fight off the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

In the midst of total Darkness a boy with spikey black hair with dark red tips wearing a black sleevless jacket and black jeans with matching boots floated in nothingness as that's all the boy seemed to see in his life, that is if he could remember anything for you see this boy is the victim of a brutal battle only ending in death and destruction. Fortunately for him he was able to escape this madness but at the cost of his memory.

"What do you think we should do with him." Asked a male voice that sounded so distant yet so close.

"Ven go and get the master for this something doesn't feel right about him." Said a female voice growing closer and closer as if drawing the boy in when he heard a voice so familiar yet not.

"It's time for you to wake up now and face the world once more…. Ren." The boy's eyes shot wide open as he sat up quickly breathing heavily quickly scanning his surroundings until he came upon two people, a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing a light grey sleeveless top with a metal armband of some sort on his right arm and light brown pants stopping just above his ankles. Then there was the girl which made the boy blush a bit in embarrassment for her beauty for she had dark blue hair matching her dazzling blue eyes, she wore a dark sleeveless top that had pink straps running across a strange symbol on her chest and had white sleeves starting at her elbows and going slightly past her wrists as well as black leggings stopping just above her thighs giving a slight show of skin before the rest was covered by black stockings the rest of the way down her legs. Yet they seemed to be on guard with these strange weapons drawn which almost looked like… Key's? With that a sharp pain hit his head as he accidentally summoned his own blade startling the other two

"Stay back Aqua! He's clearly dangerous as I suspected." The boy said as he put a defensive arm in front of the girl bringing his weapon up closer as if he could strike at any moment. The boy got up from this action readying his blade as well as he held it up closer to his face giving him a closer look at it for it was all black minus the purple gem just above the hilt and a single word ran through his mind… "Oblivion"

"Terra stop I think we just startled him." The girl said as she made her blade disappear before lowering the boys with his hand slowly then taking a few steps forward giving a warm smile. "I'm sorry if we startled you my name is Aqua and this is Terra could you tell me yours?" Hesitating a little the boy lowered his blade opening his mouth to speak when a loud voice boomed from the other end of the courtyard.

"What is the meaning of this." The boy turned to see a tall man with slightly grey hair that was pulled up into a ponytail wearing a white robe over his dark blue armor which bore the same symbol as the girls and the boys who are now known as Terra and Aqua. He quickly glazed over the boy before his eyes widened in surprise. "No it can't be after all this time?" He said almost in a whisper as he walked closer to the boy who backed up still startled until something struck in his brain causing him to drop to the ground clutching it in pain before passing out. The older man ran over to him just as he hit the ground picking the boy up. "Terra, Aqua come we must take him to the healing chambers immediately!" The two nodded their head as they followed the man into the building behind them taking a series of turns until they came to an all white room with a strange chamber in the middle as the man placed the boy inside pushing a few buttons until the boy seemed to float mid air.

"Master Eraqus what exactly is happening?" Terra asked both confused and concerned. "Do you know who that boy is?" Eraqus said nothing for a few moments until he sighed deeply turning to face the two.

"Go and get Ventus from his chambers and bring him to my study I will explain everything there." They nodded running off to find their third friend while Eraqus took on last glance at the sleeping boy 'What has happened to you my friend' he thought to himself before walking back to the top of his tower when Terra and Aqua stood outside his doors along with a younger boy with spiky light brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of physics as well as a half cream half black short sleeve jacket matching his two toned pants as well and black shoes. "Good you're all here come and sit." Eraqus said as he took his chair behind his desk while the other three pulled their own chairs up in front of him.

"So master do you know who that boy is and what's wrong with him he seemed lost?" Aqua asked voice full of concern for she never saw anything like this before. Eraqus leaned forward on his desk seeming troubled as a million things raced in his own mind.

"His name is Ren and he was a friend of mine while I was training to become a Keyblade Master just as you are all doing now, but something happened all those years ago and he disappeared from this world… until now." They looked at their master in shock for Ren didn't seem to be the age master seems to be speaking of.

"But Master he looks to be our age so how could he be someone from your past?" Terra asked the question that seemed to be in the others minds as they both nodded in acceptance. Eraqus sighed before getting up to gaze out his window.

"I am not sure I can answer that but I can tell you of the events leading up to his disappearance." He said as he reached down to grab an old picture of him and Ren along with another boy with dark skin and snow white hair. "Probably around forty years ago he left the Land of Departure to search for his master who said she found something leading to the darkness that could potentially destroy all the light something that hasn't happened since the Keyblade war all those years ago, that was the last we saw of him and his master and we have no idea where he disappeared to."

"The Realm of Darkness." Everyone in the room quickly turned their heads to see Ren leaning against the door still clutching his head but looking as if he was in far less pain then what he was experiencing before. "That's where I've been all this time, I apologize for earlier my memory is still fuzzy but I can feel it start to come back to me with what you have been saying Eraqus I can finish the story from here now." He hobbled into the room and was met halfway by Terra who helped guide him to on of the chairs in the room before returning to his own. "It's just as you said my Master Hikari left in search of something dark and sinister and she feared it could end up destroying the Realms of Light, but something happened while she was gone so I ran after her and ended up finding what she was looking for…. As well as what was left of my master." He looked down clasping his hands together clenching them tightly. "I chased the beast into the Realm of Darkness where I ended up losing myself to it until something brought me here yet I can't remember what." He then slumped down putting his face in his hands in frustration and found a comforting hand on his shoulder by Aqua.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that but you're safe now and maybe we can help you restore your memory somehow." Ren looked back up to her smiling softly.

"Thank you and if it truly is alright please allow me to stay here until I'm ready." He looked at Eraqus since he was the master of this world. Eraqus just nodded smiling softly.

"Of course old friend besides Terra and Aqua here are preparing for their Mark of Mastery Exam and I feel they could use some help from another master." He said with a wink getting multiple gasps from the other three Keyblade wielders and Rens head made another clicking noise as more memories returned.

"Oh yea I remember now I was appointed master just before I left for the Realm of Darkness." He laughed to himself before standing up to face the other three. "Well then if what Eraqus said is true then starting tomorrow I will help train you all for your Mark of Mastery but first a proper introduction is required, my name is Ren sorry about earlier but please take good care of me." He said with a small bow.

"My name is Terra it's an honor to meet you Master Ren." He said with a small bow as well.

"My name is Aqua and I will be in your care from now on Ren." She said with a warm smile causing Ren to blush a bit.

"And I'm Ventus but you can just call me Ven for short and I'm too young for the Masteries Exam but please train me to the best of my abilities." He smiled widely almost resembling a young kid yet something also seemed off about him for Ren could feel no Darkness around the boy, he quickly shook that off before smiling back at them all.

"Well then get some rest because I won't be going easy on any of you because I will make you the greatest masters anyone has ever seen"

**A/N: Welcome to my first story on this sight. I've been working on this for some time now and have posted in on a few other sights and thought I'd give this one a try so I hope you all like it and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters except for my own which we'll get to in future Chapters. But without further Delay here's the first three chapters to my story!**


	2. Chapter 2: One Sky

Ren has been living in the Land of Departure for a few months now and he's surprisingly comfortable even though his memory is still lost. Although it has been improving as bits and pieces return through his dreams and his combat abilities have also improved the more he trains with Aqua and Terra. He's quite impressed with them as well with how much they've improved since the first started his training for they've already mastered the shotlock ability in just a few weeks. He's also grown closer to everyone in their own way, for Terra they find each other to be the perfect sparring partners (even though Terra has yet to win a single match), with Ven it's more of a sibling relationship as he seems to try and copy what Ren and Terra do with their Keyblades even though Ren would like Ven to learn his own type of fighting style especially with how different his reverse Keyblade is compared to the traditional ones, and as for Aqua well that one's a bit more complicated since Ren has a hard time taking his eyes off of her even though he's sure that she will never return the same look or feel that he does. Besides all that everyone is getting along with him as if they've known him all their life. Today was their day off of training as they sat in the gardens staring up at the sky.

"You ever wonder how many worlds are out there?" Terra asked placing his hands behind his head smiling up at the clouds above.

"Too many to count I think." Replied Ren who was next to him as well as Ventus while Aqua sat just above their heads smiling down a book. "My Master used to tell me about all the different worlds she's been to but of course being a keybearer means you have to keep all of that a secret for they're not supposed to know about the other worlds." Ven frowned at that turning to Ren a bit.

"What do you mean, why can't they know about the other worlds?" Ren shook his head but Aqua was there for the save.

"Well think about it Ven how would you feel if you spent your whole life on one world and only knowing about that world until a strange person just appeared claiming to be from somewhere completely different from your world?"

"I suppose I'd be frightened and curious." He replied turning back to the sky. "But still how would we explain all that once we have to protect those worlds?" They all chuckled a bit at that.

"We'll think about that when the time comes, let's just hope that never comes thought and we can keep this peace." Replied Ren whose closed his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Besides you'd still have to become a master first to even leave this world Ven, but I'm sure you'll get there eventually." Ven smiled looking back up to the neverending sky daydreaming about the day he becomes a master.

"What will you do once we become masters Ren?" Aqua asked slightly gazing over the top of her book to see the boy frowning up at her before turning his attention back at the sky above.

"I don't know maybe go and search for Master Hikari again or locate my lost memories." He said rather sadly causing the others to give him sadden looks. Ren noticed this and threw himself back up from the ground smiling back at them. "But you guys won't become masters until I feel you're ready so make sure you guys train up these last few days alright." Terra and Ven smirked back up to him nodding their heads while Aqua still looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ren may I speak with you for a moment." Ren spun around to see Eraqus standing at the other end of the courtyard. "It will only take a moment." Ren smiled and nodded running up to him while waving goodbye at the others.

"What's up is something going on?" Ren asked as they walked around the castle. Eraqus had a troubled look on his face as they entered his study sitting down at his desk.

"I just got a call from Master Yen Sid you do remember him correct." Ren smiled and nodded for Yen Sid was his masters master and an old friend to us all. "Well he was calling for you actually for he found something that might peak your interests." Ren cocked an eyebrow curious to what it could be and hoping it would relate to his loss in memory. "He has found the location of a girl in Radiant Garden living with a Wizard named Merlin but not just any girl… it's your sister Lilith." Ren's eye went wide before clutching his head in pain as images of a small girl with blonde hair appeared in his head.

"I… I remember now she… she followed me into the Realm of Darkness for a short time before I was able to send her back before that Monster attacked me is… is she still the same as she was all those years ago?" Eraqus nodded causing Ren to sigh in relief for if anything happened to his sister he never would've forgiven himself.

"Yen Sid does believe that she can now wield a Keyblade, I can only assume it was due to her exposure to the Realm of Darkness or perhaps something different." Ren pondered that for a moment 'maybe she always had that ability and it just unlocked now?' he thought to himself. "So with that Yen Sid wants you Ren to go train her in Radiant Garden in order for her to understand her new purpose in this world." Ren shot up from his chair pumping a fist into the air.

"Of course I'll train her I wouldn't have it any other way." Eraqus smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Then you may set out in the morning I'm sure you'd like to say goodbye to the others before you leave." He frowned a bit at that for he enjoyed the others company.

"I'd hate to leave them especially with the Masters Exam coming up in a few days." He shook that thought off giving Eraqus a warm smile. "But I'd also like to see Lilith again it feels like forever since I last saw her… probably because of my memory loss." He bowed one last time before walking out of the room to see Aqua hiding around the corner. "Is something wrong Aqua? Or are you just trying to eavesdrop on a Masters conversation." He said with a wink causing Aqua to blush a bit in embarrassment as she turned away from him.

"N-No I just came to check up on you since you seemed down earlier… I worry about you." Ren smiled a bit patting her head as he walked past her.

"I'm sorry to make you worry but if anything I'm in a great mood now Eraqus just told me the location of my sister Lilith." Aqua looked at him surprised for she didn't know he had a sister and it sounded like he didn't either meaning his memory of her finally returned.

"That's amazing Ren, is she coming to live here with us?" She asked with a hint of concern and excitement for she would love to meet her but not if it meant Ren having to leave the Land of Departure and she's grown used to having him around for so long.

"No she's in a world called Radiant Garden so I'll be heading there to start her training as a Keyblade wielder." Aqua looked down sadly but shook it off smiling back at him.

"I'll come visit you when I pass my Mark of Mastery maybe I can even help with her training." Ren couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm and that sparkle in her eye as well.

"I would like that but that's not until tomorrow so for now lets just relax and have fun with the others." She smiled at him as they walked back outside to find Terra and Ven in the middle of a sparring match that wasn't too fair given Terra's experience.

"How many times is that now Ven? Maybe you should just keep practicing before we spar some more." Ven shook his head as he threw himself back up.

"No I feel like I learn better this way also I start to learn all your moves so you can't win all the time." Ren laughed at that causing the boys to turn to him slightly startled.

"I don't know about that Ven, Terra's been trying to beat me for months you'd think he'd learn all my moves by now." Aqua giggled at that while Terra glared at him slightly.

"I'll get you one day mark my words." He said with a straight face before shaking it off joining in on the laughter. They group made their way to the edge of the courtyard dangling their legs over the edge as they looked up at the night sky. "The Mark of Mastery is just a few days away, I've been waiting for the day I become a master for so long it all seems like a dream now."

"It was the same for me when I was made a master, even after it all happened it still seemed that it was all a dream." They all sat there in silence for a little while before Ren had to break his news. "I hate to say this now especially with the Exam so close but… I have to go away for a little while so I won't be here to watch." Aqua looked down sadly while Ven and Terra looked at him with confusion.

"But why not Aqua and Terra have been training so hard for this moment and now you have to leave." Ven said sadly making Ren smile slightly patting his head to comfort him.

"Don't worry Ven I won't be gone forever just something… unexpected came up and I must leave now for you see… I found out my sister is on a world called Radiant Garden and to top it all off she can wield a Keyblade now so I have to go." He looked back to see them with smiles on their faces.

"Well if that's the case then we won't hold you back not now or ever if anything this is just another reason for us to become masters soon so we can visit." Ren smiled at that thankful for making such great friends knowing it'll last a lifetime.

"Well since we're all together now I made something for each of us." They all turned to see Aqua holding four stars each a different color of blue, green, orange and black. "They're called Wayfinders, I read about a world that grows a fruit called a paopu where if you share it with someone your destiny will be shared with theirs or you can make it into a good luck charm with it's skin so I thought I'd make one for each of us." She handed them down to the others Green for Ven, Orange for Terra, Black for Ren and Blue for her. "This way we'll all be together no matter how far away we are." Ren smiled as he lifted his in the air gazing through the glass to the night sky and soon the others joined in as well.

"One Sky one Destiny as long as we have each other our hearts will never falter."


	3. Chapter 3: Radiant Garden

The next morning everyone was found waiting in the courtyard for today was the day Ren would leave to train his sister in Radiant Garden. Nobody wanted him to go they've all grown used to having him around now but they knew his mission was important and that it wouldn't be forever meaning they would see him once more.

"Thank you again Eraqus for letting me stay here." Ren said giving his old friend one last hug goodbye.

"You need not to thank me Ren I know you would've done the same for me if I was in your situation and always remember you will always have a home here when you return, your sister as well she's more than welcome to stay here with you." Ren smiled and nodded then turned to Terra.

"I hope to see you as a Master when we next meet, I saw a lot of potential when I first saw you and I'm happy to say you far exceeded my expectations." Terra smiled as they clasped their arms in a form of goodbye.

"Thank you, you've been one hell of a teacher… and an even better friend." They both seperated for Ven was next down the line with a sad look on his face. Ren bent down a little patting him on the head.

"Hey now no need to be sad I'll come back and visit when the time's right I promise so train up you'll be a great Keyblade master one day." Ven nodded giving him a look of determination making Ren smile a bit as he looked up to see Aqua looking equally as sad as she couldn't meet his eyes. "It won't be forever Aqua if anything a few days once you become a Master." She couldn't help but smile at that before glomping him in a goodbye hug startling Ren as his face started to turn red.

"Stay safe on your journey I see you as soon as I can." She said as she pulled away a pink hue across her cheeks with Rens equally as pink due to the sudden exposure. After a few short seconds Ren spun around to avoid the gazes from the others.

"Well I guess I'm off now goodbye everyone until we meet again." He summoned his Keyblade Oblivion pointing it at the sky as it gathered light energy at the tip before it released into a beam shooting into the sky creating a Keyhole that shined bright. The last thing to see before everything went white was Ren smiling back at the others as he disappeared from sight.

When Rens vision returned he was standing in what appeared to be the town square which was surrounded in bright colorful flowers almost like the tile on the ground. The rest of the town was bright and full of life as everyone chatted among themselves or with others as they did their daily routines. Truth be told Ren had been to Radiant Garden once before on a trip with his Master for training in magic with Merlin the Wizard the same person to be taking care of his sister if that already was Ironic enough. Ren moved his way down the streets waving to those who smiled at him with friendly faces until he came into a small clearing of houses with one that stood out in the corner for its jagged roof and how it was oddly more elevated than the rest meaning it had to have stair leading up to the door. Ren stopped at the door hesitant at first to knock fearing that his sister either won't remember him or just won't be the same to him anymore. He shook that feeling off knocking on the door a few times and after a few short seconds an old man wearing big round glasses as well as a blue gown and hat and a long white beard that almost touched the floor was standing in the doorframe.

"Ah may I help you young man?" Ren smiled a little and nodded.

"You probably don't remember me but we met once a long time ago, I came here with my Master Hikari." Merlin's eyebrows went up slightly for that was definitely a long time ago and the boy standing in front of him was certainly not the age he should be if it has been that long.

"I must say Ren I do in fact remember but I think what is concerning me most is the fact that you don't look very different from when we last saw each other and that must've been close to fifty years ago." Ren laughed a bit rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yea about that it's a long story if you're willing to hear it."

**(Time Skip) **

Merlin and Ren sat at a round table drinking some tea while Ren explained what happened to him and his Master in the Realm of Darkness where he apparently disappeared to for fifty years and how he ended up at the Land of Departure where he trained Aqua, Terra and Ven with their training.

"Fascinating I never knew the Realm of Darkness could bend time like that but what brings you here? I would think that you'd stay in the Land of Departure unless you seek more magic training." He said with a glint in his eyes while Ren just shook his head.

"Actually I'm looking for my sister Lilith I was told you took her under your care for the time being." Merlin made an o with his mouth clearly surprised about this.

"Ah so you are the one she's been talking about, when she gained her Keyblade she just knew you'd come to see her again saying it was a gut feeling so to speak since she didn't know exactly where you were." Ren felt warmth in his heart knowing that she's not only alright but it doesn't seem The Realm of Darkness affected her memories either.

"So where is she? I'm sure she's dying to see me." Merlin nodded before sighing a bit.

"Yes she is unfortunately she's inside that book over there playing around with it's characters since it is magic after all if you'd like I can send you in there with her?" Ren walked over looking at the book to see a yellow bear wearing a red shirt on the cover as the title read Winnie The Pooh.

"No I think I'll sit this one out for now do you mind if I go meditate at the fountains for a bit?" Merlin shook his head.

"Not at all I'll send her over there once she come out so you can stay there for as long as you need to." Ren nodded heading outside following the rocky path behind the houses until he came into a clearing where five waterfalls stood against the wall two in the back one in the middle and two at the bottom and in the middle of each pool was a fountain shooting water at different times creating a pattern for the townsfolk to watch. Ren stopped in the middle of the small bridge facing the falls sitting down so his legs slightly dangled over the edge. Taking a deep breath Ren closed his eyes clearing his mind as he entered a sort of slumber for him to focus as everything blurred around him until it went black.

**(Time Skip) **

When Ren came back from his dream world the sun had just started to set giving it a pink hue. Ren sighed a bit clutching his head for in his dreamscape was a vision of the past just before he was separated from his master she had put a spell on him which brought him back to the Realm of Light yet it's still fuzzy on what exactly happened to her.

"R-Ren?" His eyes went wide as he turned to his right to see a little girl with short blonde hair braided on one side wearing a short black dress and blue jeans with knee high boots.

"Lilith is that you?" The girl said nothing as tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into his chest crying loudly while he squeezed her as tight as he could with tears of his own falling down his face. "I-I was worried you'd be older." Ren laughed lightly tears still streaking his face.

"I was so scared, I-I thought I lost you." She broke down once more into his chest unable to finish her sentence. Ren shushed her as he gently stroked her hair calming her down.

"I know but it's all over now and I promise I won't ever leave you again you have my word." The two sat there for a little while longer until Lilith started to calm down. "So tell me how did you get here? I remember sending you back but after that… it's fuzzy." Lilith pushed herself away a bit taking a deep breath.

"I'm not sure exactly how I got to this world once you put that spell on me everything went white and then I heard a voice calling out to me, next thing you know I was here with this." She stuck her hand out to her side and a white flash appeared before a white Keyblade appeared. It's hilts guard was that of angel wings, the blade was split in two then joined together at the top which almost resembled a star. "It's name is Oathkeeper or at least that's what the voice told me yet I don't know why it's chosen me." Ren smiled and patted her on the head.

"It chose you because I gave it to you." She looked back up at him confused making him smile a bit as he summoned his own Keyblade. "When I had you touch my Keyblade I set a pact between us which allowed me to give you the power to use a Keyblade it's something Masters do when they meet someone who they believe has a strong heart so that the Keyblade lineage can continue so I did that with you." Lilith stared at her Keyblade in awe studying it intently. "Now come on let's go home because starting tomorrow you'll learn the ways of the Keyblade.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unversed Master

It's been a few weeks since Ren has come to Radiant Garden in order to help train his sister Lilith the ways of being a Keyblade wielder starting with its duties and secrets while protecting the world's from Lilith is still too young for her Keyblade sparing due to the size and weight of the blade and Ren didn't think to bring one of Ven's wooden ones for her to start with yet he believes she'll get there when the time was right though unaware of the events to come. The morning started off like any other with the three of them sitting around the table eating breakfast. Lilith munched on some toast eyes closed as she seemed to savor each bite, Merlin was also enjoying his time as he sipped on some tea while Ren gazed over a Firaga spell book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. They sat in silence enjoying their own time until a knock on the door disturbed their concentration.

"I'll get it." Ren said setting his book and cup down on the table before heading over to the door opening it to a familiar face. "Aqua, what are you doing here?" She threw her arms around him giving him a big hug causing him to blush a bit.

"I heard from Master that you'd be with Merlin so I thought I'd stop by and say hello." She smiled as she seperated herself from him. "Also I need your help." She said her tone turning more serious catching Ren off guard.

"Then please come in so we can talk." He said motioning for her to follow as he guided her back to the table. "Everyone this is Aqua, Aqua this is Merlin the Wizard and Lilith my sister." Aqua gasped at that last part moving closer to her then kneeling down to her level.

"So you're Lilith it's a pleasure to meet you like Ren said my names Aqua a new Keyblade Master." Ren smiled at that though he knew very well she was going to make the title of master no matter what. Lilith swallowed the last bit of her food before turning to give Aqua a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Aqua Ren's told me so much about you and the others I couldn't wait to meet you all." She said giving Aqua a hug which she happily accepted.

"So what do you need help with, did something happen?" Ren asked sitting back down at the table. Aqua just gave him a sad look taking a seat of her own. Merlin then poured her a cup of tea pushing it towards her. She took a sip of it before setting it back down staring into it intently.

"Well to start off Terra failed his Mark of Mastery exam due to the darkness that lingers in his heart." Ren was surprised to hear this for he hadn't sensed any darkness in his heart during their training and he was certain Terra was ready to become a master. "Then Master Xehanort went missing shortly after so Master sent Terra to go find him then Ven went after Terra to try and tell him something important and now I'm tasked with finding Ven to bring him back home while looking out for Terra as well so that he doesn't fall to darkness, but there's another thing these creatures called Unversed they feed off of negative emotions I'm actually tracking one right now you haven't seen it have you?" Ren shook his head leaning forward on the table.

"No but if one's here then I'll be more than happy to help you look for it maybe someone else has seen them." Aqua squirmed a bit in her chair.

"Well that's one way to put it… when I came here I ended up at the castle where I fought a swarm of them alongside a few guards and a new Keyblade wielder under master Yen Sid named Mickey he's also tasked with protecting worlds from the Unversed but I assure you no one knows who I am or what I'm doing here." Ren nodded leaning back a bit.

"Looks like you really did learn something from my training." He smirked causing Aqua to send him a glare making Lilith giggle a bit.

"Maybe I can help too it'll be better if there's more of us looking right?" Lilith said getting a little excited but Ren just frowned at that shaking his head.

"Not this time little one, it's too dangerous for your level right now especially since you still cant hold your Keyblade properly yet let us handle this one while you stay here with Merlin." She made a pout face but in the end nodded knowing that he was right.

"Fine just be safe ok I don't want to lose you again." Ren smiled pulling his sister into a hug before leading Aqua back out the door.

"So what kind of Unversed are we looking for?" He asked as they walked down the street gazing around hoping to spot something suspicious.

"I'm not entirely sure It caught my eye on the way here all I know is that it's bigger than the rest of the Unversed I've faced so far." She said gazing around taking in the sights of this world. "Maybe we should split up cover more ground." Ren nodded in agreement and the two split off Aqua went towards the castle while Ren made his way to the town square which was surprisingly empty something that didn't sit well within Ren.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you." Ren froze in his tracks for he knew this voice it was the same voice that woke him back into the Realm of Light. He slowly turned around to see a figure in a black cloak wearing its hood up to the point where Ren couldn't see their face but judging from the figures physic he could tell it was a women.

"I recognize your voice yet I don't think we've truly met before, who are you?" The figure said nothing as she raised her hand snapping her fingers causing multiple creatures to form around Ren. "So that's how you want to play this huh?"

**(Kingdom Hearts II: The Encounter) **

Ren summoned his Keyblade just as a Bruiser Unversed charged at him pounding his fist into the ground where Ren once stood as he jumped above it swinging down at it cutting it in half, then he rushed a few Flood Unversed stragglers cutting them down in just a few strokes. Two Red Hot Chili's threw a barrage of Fireballs causing Ren to roll away unless he wanted to get singed. He recovered himself in time to start cutting the fireballs as he pushed closer to the Red Hot Chili's throwing a few Blizzaga spells freezing them causing them to fall to the ground where Ren's Keyblade was waiting for them shattering them. That's when the cloaked figure shot three dark Firaga's at Ren catching off guard unable to block them all as one collided into his stomach forcing him to his knees. That's when the Figure jumped towards him summoning their own weapon bringing it down onto his head yet was blocked by Rens blade just in time. Ren's eyes went wide for the weapon connected was a Keyblade but not just any Keyblade it was his master's blade Sleeping Lion.

"Where did you get this blade?" Ren questioned while struggling to push the other person back.

"Hmf wouldn't you like to know little duck." Ren gasped a bit before pushing the hooded figure back a few feet with all his force.

"Who are you really the only one who's called me that was… Master?" The figure stayed silent as if thinking for an answer to give him. After a few moments they lashed out once more clearly not in the mood to talk forcing Ren to retaliate back as they clashed Keyblades. This foe was no stranger to combat and they seemed to know all of Rens moves and even got a few hits in between his guard cutting his shirt a bit and arms. All Ren could do at this point was guard the onslaught of attacks until he noticed a slight misstep in their attack pattern. Using that as his opportunity Ren backstopped catching them off guard as they lost their footing falling forward right into Rens Keyblade as it came up at a deadly arc connecting with their body sending them flying a few feet away. Ren took a moment to catch his breath while the figure struggled to stand back up their hood falling down in the process revealing her long Raven hair.

**(Music End) **

"Not bad little duck you were able to see through my attack just like before when things were." She turned around revealing her face causing Ren's eyes to widen in shock his mouth slowly opened as well. "Simple." She finished now fully facing Ren who was now face to face with.

"M-Master Hikari?"

**(Kingdom Hearts II: Roxas Theme)**

"It's good to see you again little duck." She said with a sad smile. "You've grown a bit since we last saw each other." Tears started to form in his eyes since he thought she's been dead all this time.

"But I don't understand why are you here and why did you attack me." She frowned and turned her head away for a moment.

"I… I was lost in the Darkness shortly after I sent you back to the Realm of Light but before I was completely consumed 'he' Saved me but at a price." She snapped her fingers again summoning more Unversed around her. "I am to do his bidding now in order to keep myself from falling back into the abyss." She snapped her fingers again dispersing the Unversed then made her way up to her former apprentice. "But enough of that I've missed you little duck." She stretched her arms out and Ren immediately went in to give her a hug tears now streaming down his face as she rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"I don't understand why must you do that guys bidding and who is he anyway." Hikari just shook her head as they seperated.

"I can't tell his identity and like I said he's keeping me sane right now just as long as I do what I say which was to test your strength as well as your three friends." Ren stepped back a bit eyes wide.

"What does he want with them or you for that matter or just explain what is going on." She smiled sadly at him.

"I wish I had more time to tell you but I can't all I can say is somethings going to happen soon and I'm afraid you all will be caught in the middle of it just be careful of Xehanort something's changed inside of him he's become… dangerous." A dark portal started to form around her startling both of them. "He's calling me back now we'll talk again before it all consumes me I promise to explain everything then now go help your friends.

**(Music End) **

Ren just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened and how none of his questions were answered nor was his master making any sense. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an explosion coming from the hydro plant not too far from him. Ren collected himself and took off in a frenzy fearing what his Master said about his friends yet what did she mean about Xehanort. After a few sharp turns Ren came into the clearing inside the plant where Terra was trying to distract the giant Unversed from Ven who was currently being healed by Aqua. Terra struggled to push it back as it shot a laser forcing him back against the wall probably not having much time left before it breaks through. Ren jumped from the railing summoning his Keyblade above the Unversed the tip of his Keyblade glowed white for a few seconds until a beam shot out piercing the Unversed's head making it shudder a bit before it collapsed to the floor slowly disappearing.

"You alright Terra." He was hunched over using his Keyblade to hold him up as he caught his breath.

"Yea good thing you showed up when you did or things would've ended up worse." Ren sighed in relief as Aqua and a now recovered Ven ran up to join the two.

"Ren what happened, why are you all scratched up?" Aqua asked as she began healing the cuts on his arms and stomach.

"Well I ran into some Unversed on the way here and someone else." He looked away from them still finding it hard to process what actually happened. "But nevermind me are you all alright?" They all nodded and then Ven perked up a bit.

"Oh before I forget I got everyone these." He said handing us each a card that said Disney Town on them. "They're lifelong passes to Disney Town, they said… they said to take three grown ups," He said with a pout making us laugh a bit.

"Listen to me Ven… we need to get you home." Aqua said with a stern voice.

"Its ok Aqua, trust me that guy in the mask is history, he'll never bad mouth Terra again." Terra gasped a bit gripping Ven's shoulders tightly a hint of malice in his voice.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" All Ven could do was nod due to Terra's outburst. Terra just glared around him. "Vanitas… Ven you let Aqua take you home."

"No way, I wanna go with you guys or at least let me stay here with Ren." Terra shook his head.

"You can't we have a dangerous task ahead of us, we don't want you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task Terra." Aqua asked clearly not knowing what's been going on on Terra's side. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." She stated with suspicion in her eyes, all Ren could do was keep his mouth shut before something started a fight between friends.

"It might be a different route but I'm fighting the Darkness." He said almost like he was doubting himself as did Aqua.

"I'm not so sure… I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done, you shouldn't put yourself so close to the Darkness." Ven gasped a little clearly amazed that Aqua would even say that.

"Listen to yourself Aqua, Terra would never-

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Now Ren was interested as he sensed hostility in his voice. "Is that what he said to do? The Masters orders?" Aqua couldn't say anything as she put her head down in shame while Ven just looked at her eyes full of hurt. " I get it." He started to walk away and Ven was about to go after him calling his name. "Just stay put, I'm on my own now from now on." He continued walking.

"Terra please listen, the Master has no reason to distrust you really, he was just worried." Terra was now up the stairs and out of sight not looking back once.

"You're awful Aqua." Ven said full of hurt while Aqua gripped her Wayfinder tighter.

"So now you know the truth, but the Master loves Terra and you know that too."

"She's right Ven in a way he's like a son to him, I know Eraqus would never do something to hurt him or any of you he cares about all of us." Ren stated trying to ease the young boys mind.

"Were you also ordered to take me back home?" He said looking up at Aqua who couldn't bear to say the words he didn't want to hear. "Aqua… now that you've become a Keyblade Master, you've let it all go to your head… I'm gonna go find Terra." He started running off to try and follow Terra while Aqua stood there in shame unable to move her body after Ven who was now out of sight. Ren walked up putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to ease her worries.

"Hey it'll be alright they both just have a lot going on and need some space give them time, they're stronger then you think." She smiled a bit at him before looking back to where they went with a sad expression.

"I still worry about them though, Ven's still a kid and Terra… I fear he's slipping into darkness more as each day passes and yet I don't know why." Ren noticed his new rise in anger pretty easily since Terra was usually less doubtful. That's when an idea popped up in Ren's head as he turned to face Aqua.

"Wanna go somewhere for a bit, it'll get your mind off things." Aqua glanced at him from the corner of her eye before smiling warmly at him.

"With you? I'd go anywhere." Rens breath halted for a few moments a blush creeping up his cheeks forcing him to turn away from her.

"Alright just stay close." Ren said as he lead Aqua back through the streets closer to the castle until they came up to a wall that surrounded the castle there Ren started digging through the bushes until he found the secret hole in the wall signaling for Aqua to follow sneaking through the gardens until them came up to the one place with a view of the whole city making Aqua gasp a bit.

"It's beautiful." She stated unable to take her eyes off the city while Ren sat down next to her putting his arm on one knee while the other leg danh]gled over the edge.

"Yea Lilith and I found this place once I arrived here, we come here everyday after training to watch the sunset I uh just thought this might clear your head." He said slightly blushing while Aqua sat down next to him wrapping her arms around her knees pulling them close to her chest while she smiled back at him.

"Thank you for caring so much not just to me but Terra and Ven too, they look up to you like a big brother I just wish Terra would see that more and slow down a little." She said sadly as she looked back to the town.

"Yea he just has a lot going on it only makes sense why he'd be frustrated he'll come back around don't worry." The two sat their in silence enjoying both the view and each others company until Aqua spoke up with what was bothering her.

"Back when you helped us with that Unversed you said you fought some as well but you also said it was a someone do you want to explain further." She asked clearly concerned while Ren just kept on to the Horizon as if in a daze.

"I don't really understand it still but when I fought those Unversed there was a hooded figure there as well who was controlling them and they ended up attacking me as well dealing all that damage you saw on me before yet I was able to catch them off guard knocking their hood off in the process and well… it turned out to be my master Hikari." His gaze softened a bit still looking out towards the town while Aqua stared at him both in shock and concern.

"I don't understand I thought she passed away after sending you here plus why would she be with the Unversed?" Ren just shook his head.

"I'm still not entirely sure all she said was to be careful of Xehanort and that she'd explain everything when I saw her again." He said sadly while Aqua put a reassuring hand on his shoulder which he grabbed giving it a little squeeze. "I fear something's coming Aqua, I don't know exactly what but something's going to happen that will change our lives." Aqua frowned at him concerned for her friend since she's never seen him so worried before.

"I fear you may be right… but this will involve all of us so try not to worry and we'll deal with it when the time comes." She said resting her head on his shoulder as they both gazed out at the almost setting sun enjoying what little peace they had left before the darkness came to pass.


	5. Chapter 5: The χ-Blade

Aqua had left a few days ago to chase after Terra and someone named Vanitas who can also control the Unversed, Ventus disappeared as well probably to go after Terra as well. Ren's postponed his training with Lilith until he could figure out what was actually going on. He's already read through all of Merlin's books about… well everything yet found nothing on the Unversed or Xehanort. His search has now lead him to the castle at Radiant Garden where he heard a man named Ansem was researching the Darkness and Ren was hoping he would know at least something. The two guards at the gate agreed to take Ren once learning he was a Key bearer since he could potentially help Ansem in his research. They lead him down multiple hallways and corridors until they came upon a small room deep within the castle where an older man with blonde hair and beard wearing a white lab coat and red scarf sat at large desk stacked with papers.

"Master Ansem we brought a young man we believe could help you in your research and he has some questions for you." The orange haired guard said pushing Ren forward a bit as the man at the desk looked up at him.

"Interesting." He said looking at Ren up and down before waving his hand dismissing the two guards who bowed and exited the room closing the door behind them. "Please sit Key bearer, what brings you here today?" Ren sat down at the chair in front of the desk eyeing the man suspiciously.

"If I may ask who are you and how did you know I was a Key bearer?" The man simply smiled at this question showing no signs of threat towards Ren.

"My name is Ansem I have dedicated my life in studying the Heart in order to protect this world from Darkness so it's only natural that I can see the light of the Keyblade within you young one… now why have you come here?"

"I need information on these creatures called Unversed they come from the negative emotions but there's something else controlling them and a few days ago I was warned of something coming involving the darkness so I've been trying to find out what exactly they're trying to do, I was hoping you might know something?" Asem pondered for a moment before shaking his head.

"I apologize but I do not know about these creatures and what their goal might be but if they wish to bring darkness upon us then I may have something useful for you." He walked over to his bookshelf gliding over each book until he found a big black book bringing it back to the table. "This has some history on the Darkness and something called the Keyblade war maybe something here will help you." Ren took the book from the table studying the cover as it showed a Keyblade of some sort that looked oddly familiar.

"What's this Keyblade on the cover?" He asked slowly rubbing his fingers over it. Ansem just shook his head.

"I'm not sure though the book does speak of a special Keyblade, one that has the power to open Kingdom Hearts in its entirety maybe the one on the cover is that exact blade." Ren continued to stare at the book before snapping back to Ansem.

"May I borrow this? I can share my findings with you to help your research." Ansem smiled and nodded.

"Of course you may even use this room to help you study if you'd like and help yourself to all the books in my library." Ren nodded immediately stood and bowed to Ansem giving him his thanks.

"Oh I guess I never said this but my name is Ren it's a pleasure to meet you Ansem." Ansem just nodded in response while Ren went to work cracking open the black book in one hand while he skimmed over the other books in another hand determined to find his answers.

**(Time Skip)**

A few hours went by in a blur as Ren was now on the floor surrounded by books regarding how Kingdom Hearts links to the 'χ-Blade', for instance one of the passages in the Black book stated that whoever forges the 'χ-Blade' can use it to summon Kingdom Hearts which is said to hold the light of all worlds. The only problem with that is the catastrophe that happened many years ago when the ancient Keyblade Wielders known as the Foretellers where manipulated by a man known as the 'Master of Masters' who originally tasked them with Protecting the light. They began to mistrust each other due to a prophecy of an upcoming war which later would turn into the First Keyblade War as many Keybearers fought to claim Kingdom Hearts for their own. Maybe that's what the Unversed master wants, is to forge the 'χ-Blade' and bring forth another Keyblade war by summoning Kingdom Hearts once more.

"I hope you've found something Interesting or has my research been for nothing." Ren looked up to see Ansem holding two cups of coffee handing one down to Ren who gladly accepted.

"I think so and I'm afraid it's not good news or at least it's the only thing I can think of, you see the 'χ-Blade' is known as the alternative Key to bringing forth Kingdom Hearts which once cause a Keyblade War to happen which brought only destruction to that world so the only thing I can think of right now is whoevers controlling the Unversed is also planning on bringing forth another Keyblade War, the only problem is I don't know who is controlling them." Ansem was about to say something until he froze or well everything did for the coffee dripping from his mug had also froze in place.

"It's a simple time spell long it's long enough for us to talk without others hearing." A voice said from behind Ansem. Ren stood up to see his master standing at the door but something has changed for her hair had started to turn pure white and her eyes were almost completely Yellow. "You've been busy Little Duck."

"Well I needed answers and it didn't seem like you were going to tell me anything." He said with slight annoyance. Hikari frowned a bit waking over to sit on the table next to him.

"It wasn't the right time he was listening to me but now I can answer all the questions you may have."

"Well to start off what's going on exactly I have an Idea but I want to hear it from you and second you told me to watch out for Xehanort, is he the one behind all this?" Hikari just looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes it's as you expect Xehanort is attempting to forge the 'χ-Blade' in order to start a new Keyblade war, to start off he split the boy Ventus's heart into two pieces one of light which is the Ventus you know and one of Dark known as Vanitas who has already encountered your friends multiple times and is the one controlling the Unversed and I'm afraid Xehanort has manipulated your friend Terra in order to drive out his darkness to consume the boy… lastly as for me he feels I will be of good use to him which is why he has brought me back to this world, I'm sorry I've kept all of this from you for so long." Ren stayed silent trying to process this all.

"I knew about Xehanort's obsession about Kingdom Hearts but I never thought he'd go to such lengths but why would he do something like this unless… the Darkness has corrupted him." Hikari nodded.

"Yes your friend Eraqus had seen that once before and was injured by Xehanort when confronted now I fear his life is in danger now for your friend Terra is on his way back there now Darkness flooding his heart over the boy Ventus who is the Key to forging the 'χ-Blade'." Ren's eyes went wide.

"Then I have to stop him before they both do anything rash." Hikari put a hand up to stop him making a saddened expression.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden they were in a different place in the castle which seemed to be underneath everything. "This is the last time we will speak as family for Xehanort will have full control of my mind and body." She summoned her Keyblade and closed her eyes whispering. "Goodbye Ren… I love you." A dark pillar shot from her feet surrounding her whole body making Ren take a few steps back summoning his own Keyblade. When the Darkness finally dispersed Ren knew his master stood there no more for this woman had an killing aura around her, her hair was now fully white and eyes fully yellow and she wore an evil smirk as she stared Ren down. "Ah it feels so good to be one with the Darkness." She stated stretching up into the air as if waking up from a long nap. "Now you're the kid the old Geezer wants gone right, hmph that's too bad you look pretty strong." Ren started to grind his teeth, Xehanort is going to pay for what he's done.

"Why don't you find out for yourself then Master." Ren said bringing up his Keyblade in a defensive position. "But don't think I'll go easy on you now that you possess her body if anything you're just fueling my anger for using her as you please, I'll give you one last chance to leave her body or else I'll have to force you out." Hikari just laughed hysterically obviously finding the threat funny.

"Really now a pipsqueak of light like you to take on one who has full control of the Darkness!" More darkness flowed around her engulfing her body once more and once it dispersed Hikari was now in full black and purple armor that mostly resembles Terra's armor the only difference was that there was a short black cape from her waist to her ankles and the helmets horns resembled that of the Devil. "Well now let's see if you're all talk no BITE!" She lunged forward at amazing speed giving Ren little time to block the attack to his head throwing him off balance a bit before he realized around spinning his Keyblade in his hand making electricity build up around it until he pointed it towards her.

"Thundaga!" He yelled as a powerful blast of lightning shot out from the tip of his Keyblade hitting Hikari head on for she didn't even attempt to block it. When the smoke cleared there in fact was a small scratch on the armor but nothing more. She gazed at it a bit before continuing her assault swinging her blade low connecting with his sending it flying across the floor out of his reach and before he could even react he received a blow to his stomach making him cough up blood and drop to the floor the tip of a Keyblade appeared on the side of his face.

"Not bad kid but too bad for you this is the end of the-" She stopped suddenly and Ren noticed the Keyblade start to shake a bit next to his face causing him to look up to see the armor had disappeared and that Hikari had a strained look on her face. "Tch fighting back still I see fine then have it your way." She looked back down at Ren a portal of Darkness appearing behind her. "Come find me then where it all began, the Keyblade Graveyard." With that she went into the portal while Ren's vision blurred until everything went black.

"Ren!" called a voice that was muffled. "Ren!" The same voice called out now sounding closer and more clear. "Ren!" His eyes shot open and Ansem stood above him a look of concern turned relief on his face. "Thank goodness my boy I was worried when you suddenly vanished from my study what happened?" Ren stood up quickly making a break for the exit.

"I'm sorry Ansem but I don't have time to explain I have to stop what's coming."

"And what might that be Ren." Ansem called out after him.

"The newest Keyblade war."


End file.
